Et Action!
by Hybris Nemesis
Summary: Je te tiens, tu es mon pantin...Voilà ce que pense Lucius Malfoy en voyant Draco devant lui déterminé à le tuer mais tel est prit qui croyait prendre. Slash DM/LM INCESTE et DM/HP sous-entendu sur la fin.


**Et action!**

Je suis seul avec lui, lui, cet homme à qui j'ai tout donné...et qui m'a tout pris, mon enfance, mon innocence et ma vie en la donnant contre mon grès à ce foutu feu Voldemort.

C'est lui qui m'a tout apprit. Grâce à lui je suis devenu maitre dans l'art du mensonge, du sarcasme, de la rétention d'information ainsi que dans le sous-tirage des dites informations. Il a créé un monstre de cruauté et de visse et il en est fier. Moi même je l'ai était fière de ma condition mais plus maintenant. J'étais sa chose plus que son fils, il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait et en user à sa guise. Ce qu'il fit bien évidement... Oh oui! Et j'ai aimé être sien. Maintenant dans cette chambre,-ma chambre d'enfant-, seule témoin de nos ébats, la mains serrant ma baguette, je me sens nostalgique presque nu. Et ce salop le sent, il sent toujours ces chose là et sourit. Mais cette fois je ne serais pas ta proie connard.

_Je te tiens, je t'ai eu, voilà ce que siffle le vent à mon oreille._

L'homme profita de son manque de concentration pour la tirer à lui et le pousser sur le lit. Il le trouva beau dans sa détermination à le tuer, les cheveux en bataille, le regard flamboyant et surtout son air vivant qui contrastait grandement avec sa façon d'être. Il qui semblait toujours si loin du monde réel et de lui aussi. Tout son être crié le dégout qu'il lui inspirait, mais lui, -Lucius le savait-, le désirait plus que tout. Il était sien depuis toujours, il lui devait le respect mais venait à se rebeller.

Trop tard, pensa-t-il en plaquant durement son corps contre le sien.

Il frissonna et lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent , il laissa échapper un gémissement prémisse d'un plaisir attendu. Il la tenait étroitement serrée contre lui. Jamais il n'avait désiré quelqu'un autant que son fils à cet instant. Il en oublia qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient là. Tout le dégout, toute la douleur, toute l'amertume et la trahison qu'il avait enfouit en lui durant sa triste existence évanouirent au premier contacte brûlant de leur peau. Ses mains glissèrent le long du corps du plus jeune jusqu'à ses hanches, ses cuisses. Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux, il y aperçut un désir sauvage et vivant qui le mènerait à sa perte.

_Il rit et comprit son erreur il n'était pas le maitre du jeu. _

Ici et maintenant c'était elle qui tenait les rennes de ce duel passionné. Ses mains remontèrent sous son T-Shirt jusqu'au haut de son torse, il portait un piercing à son mamelon gauche encore une nouveauté qy'il apprendrait à exploiter. Son corps tout entier semblait avoir était façonné dans un seul but le rendre fou de désir. Il se baissa sur ses mamelons qu'il se mit a mordiller. Il se mit à gémir, les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux blond, transie de volupté.

_Tu es beau crois moi le monde ploiera devant toi, voici ses mots la première fois._

Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien de toute sa vie. Il lui semblait que son partenaire se repaissait de sa chaire. Il y mettait une fougue et une violence qui lui donné le vertige. Il s'arc-bouta, offrant son corps plus, toujours plus aux caresses, tendant tout son être. Les morsures de l'autre sur sa peau mise à vif lui embrasais les sens et le faisant vibrer. Il ne pensait pouvoir ressentir tant de chose avec avec un homme et encore moins avec lui.

_Il était affamé. _

Draco le sentit le déshabiller entièrement et grogner de plaisir le voyant nu sous son jean et son T-Shirt. Il recommença à le baiser avec délectation.

_Tu es prêt, lui dit le plus jeune ,un jour le regard dans le vide._

Son corps en feu était assaillit par le flot de sensations extinguibles que lui procuraient ses mains. Ils roulèrent bientôt dans les draps. Leurs bouches demeurant soudées tandis qu'ils changeaient encore de position, le jeune blond passant au dessus. Quand il se dressa sur lui, Lucius le saisit aux hanches , le porta à bout de rein, il entra durement en lui comme pour tenter encore de prouver qu'il était encore maitre de lui.

_Trop tard, souffle encore se vent déplaisant._

Arquant le dos, il l'accueillit en lui. La tête renversée en arrière, arc-boutant son corps, il se mit à aller et venir sur son amant. Lentement d'abord pour le faire languir. Puis de plus en plus vite, toujours plus vite.

_Peu importe la douleur il ferait face. _

Le fameux amant était sidéré par cette cavalcade sauvage, presque diabolique. Il sentit l'étreinte de su petit blond se resserrer sur son membre palpitant au moment où il atteint le paroxysme du plaisir. Sa propre délivrance le laissa lui même pantelant.

_Attention si le plaisir est trop grand tu risque de perdre la tête et d'en désirer toujours plus, lança elle taquine après leur première fois._

Dans son plaisir, il ne perçu ni le mouvement de son complice pour saisir sa baguette planquée sous le traversin, ni la lumière du sort qui fila dans l'air. Il ne fit que ressentir la froideur du sort traversant son cœur, la chaleur de de son fils sur lui et lui en lui. Et en se sentant mourir, il revisita ses instant avec lui.

_Il rit et... _

_- Tu es beau crois moi le monde ploiera devant toi._

_Il était affamait. _

_Peu importe la douleur il ferait face._

_- Tu es prêt._

_Attention si le plaisir est trop grand tu risque de perdre la tête et d'en désirer toujours plus._

_Je te tiens, je t'ai eu._

_...comprit son erreur il n'était pas le maitre du jeu. _

_Trop tard._

Et ce fut la chute, il comprit que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus sien.

_Si il l'avait un jour était souffle sa conscience._

Lui en revanche avait été son pantin dont le fil venait de se rompre mais...

_Trop tard glissa encore la petite voix._

Oui il était bien trop tard maintenant, dans un dernier souffle il lâcha:

-Tu me tiens.

Il lui fit un sourire taquin et lui dit:

-Oui mon père et cela depuis longtemps.

-Draco, je crois que je t'ai...

Et il mourut avant de finir sa phrase.

.

.

.

Je suis seul avec lui qui n'est plus qu'un corps vide de vie. Ma mission est accomplie, je récupère mes affaires et ferme la porte. Ils viendrons nettoyer après mon passage comme toujours. Harry ne sera pas content mais j'ai fais ce que je devais faire. Je pense à lui et je souris, me disant que ses dernières paroles même si elles étaient inachevées étaient un je t'aime. Il avait fallut 23 ans à son père pour lui montrer un tant soit peu d'affection et ironie du sort, il me l'avoue alors que je suis entrain de le tuer.

.

.

.

Mais si j'ai bien calculé mon coup dans neuf mois un autre Malfoy naitra... et te remplacera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Happy ?) END :)

.

.

.

.

Alors verdicte qu'en avez vous pensé? REVIEW SVP


End file.
